


there now, steady love

by burnwiththesun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnwiththesun/pseuds/burnwiththesun
Summary: “Oh, because it’s so ridiculous that Patrick Kane would try to take care of Jonathan Toews? I thought we were fucking friends, dude.” Patrick paced away from the island and back. “Fine. You want all the cards on the table?”“I hate gambling metaphors.” Jonny studied the sink intensely. He needed to clean around his faucets later.---Loosely based around Look After You by The Fray."There now, steady love, so few come and don't goWill you won't you, be the one I always know?"
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 54





	there now, steady love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna pretend that this has a point. It has none. It's just fluff.

"Let's go home." Patrick sighed, nudging Jonny. Jonny turned to look at him. 

"Home?" Jonny leant his head on his hand. Patrick sighed. 

"Let's go to your place." Patrick nudged Jonny again. He turned to the rest of the booth. "We're out, guys." The assorted players sitting around the booth grinned knowingly (Seabs), nudged the person next to them (Duncs), giggled (Brinksy), or just called goodnight to the pair as they left the booth behind (Crow). Pushing against Jonny's back gently, Patrick escorted him out of the bar. Jonny signalled for a cab as they waited on the open street. Patrick startled as a car alarm next to them started blaring into the night. 

"I wish-" Jonny started to speak as he slid into the cab after Patrick. 

"You wish what?" Patrick prompted him, knocking his knee against Jonny's gently. Jonny shrugged. 

"It doesn't really matter. You tired?" Jonny settled his shoulder against Patrick's and leaned back into the seat. Patrick frowned. 

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Patrick swept Jonny's face with his eyes. Jonny leaned against him more firmly. 

"Leave it, Peeks. It's not worth it right now." Jonny's tone was final, captainly. He sounded like every inch of the leader he was on and off the ice. 

-

Patrick followed Jonny out of the cab and through his front door. Jonny emptied his pockets and headed down the hallway. Patrick hesitated by the door. 

"Guest room's made up." Jonny jerked his head toward the guest room door. "I'm beat." 

"Yeah," Patrick murmured, flipping his phone through his hands. Jonny rolled his eyes and closed his bedroom door. Patrick waited until the light under the door flipped off. He slipped off his shoes and left his phone and wallet on the counter. Walking quickly, he opened Jonny's bedroom door gingerly. Patrick silently slipped out of his jeans and pulled off his shirt. In his boxers, he paused a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Going around to the right side of the bed, he lifted the covers and quickly slid underneath. 

"You know that was like the least stealthy thing ever, right?" Jonny murmured, detached in the darkness surrounding them. 

"Whatever," Patrick threw back, settling into the mattress. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He waited. Finally, he turned toward Jonny's side of the bed. "Fuck you." 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jonny mumbled, voice going rough and scratchy. 

"Sounds right," Patrick scoffed slightly, rolling over to face away from Jonny. 

-

"Will you turn that damn alarm off?" Patrick sat up in bed, with pillow creases all over his face and curls running in every possible direction. Jonny slapped at the sleek, bamboo device sitting on the nightstand. 

"It won't fucking shut up." Jonny grumbled, finally slapping it into submission. He groaned, collapsing face down into the pillows. Patrick shoved at his shoulder. 

"Get up, dick." Jonny snorted and threw Patrick a middle finger from his pillow cave. "Yeah, I don't give a shit, man. Time for breakfast." 

-

“What’s your deal?” Jonny walked over to the coffee pot, refilling his mug and wiggling his toes. “Did you get replaced by aliens and I just didn’t notice?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what happened,” Patrick said absently, scrolling through his email. 

“Just, stop, okay?” Jonny stopped across the island from Pat, eyes intense. “You’re freaking me the fuck out. I can’t deal with you like this.” Pat finally raised his head, smirking. 

“Like what?” Patrick set his phone down. “I’m not doing anything!” 

“Are we gonna do this right now?” Jonny raked his hands through his hair. Patrick threw his hands in the air. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know what we’re fucking doing, because I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Patrick stood behind the stool, shaking out his wrists. “I’m just-”

“Just what?” Jonny’s voice rose. 

“I’m just standing here! I’m just here.” Patrick rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know what you want from me anymore, man.” His voice cracked as he finished. Jonny threw his hands into the air. 

“I want to know why you’re in my home, why you’re sleeping in my bed,” Jonny paused and all the anger slipped out of his voice. “I want to know why you’re touching me all the time. I want to know why you’re taking care of me.” 

“Oh, because it’s so ridiculous that Patrick Kane would try to take care of Jonathan Toews? I thought we were fucking friends, dude.” Patrick paced away from the island and back. “Fine. You want all the cards on the table?”

“I hate gambling metaphors.” Jonny studied the sink intensely. He needed to clean around his faucets later. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Patrick snarled, suddenly in Jonny’s space. “I’m here because I fucking care about what your dumb head does. I’m here because I can take care of you and I want to take care of you.” He laced his arms around Jonny’s waist. “I fucking care.” 

“Poetry,” Jonny huffed as he took Patrick’s weight and leaned them both against the marble island. He rested his head against Patrick’s curls. “I fucking care, too.” Patrick sighed. 

“I know you do, fucking asshole.” Patrick settled his head into Jonny’s chest and relaxed. 

“Just-” Jonny started, tightening his hands around Patrick’s back. He cut himself off, trying to relax back. 

“Fucking finish your fucking sentences before I sit on your fucking head and make you.” Patrick whispered, eyes closed and breath slowing as he relaxed against Jonny. Jonny chuckled. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Patrick lifted his head and glared at Jonny, curls smushed down on one side of his head. Jonny laughed aloud. “Fine. Finishing my sentence.” Jonny paused for a long moment, flexing his arms against Patrick again. “Just. Just, don’t leave, okay? I don’t know if I can - I don’t know if I can do it.” 

“Oh love,” Patrick sighed. He pressed a careful kiss to Jonny’s collarbone. “I’m not leaving. I’ll look after you.”


End file.
